finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cultists' Tower
The Cultists' Tower , also known as Tower of Fanatics, is a location in Final Fantasy VI. It was built and is inhabited by the Cult of Kefka, a group that worships Kefka Palazzo. The tower lies along the Serpent Trench surrounded by mountains, and so is only accessible by the ''Falcon''. Story The tower is said to house a great treasure and thieves frequently attempt to scale the tower, but come out empty handed or not at all due to the tower's security measures. When the party visits the tower they find several cultists march in circles in front of the tower, including Strago. If Relm is in the party, she will call out to him and snap Strago to his senses, and he will rejoin them. If the party climbs the tower they will find a rare relic at the top. If they take the treasure the cultists surround the party demanding for its return, and the cult's leader attacks the party. Quests Thieves' Hint A gang of thieves outside the tower will offer to sell the player information for an obscene price. The information is a hint as to how to find the Ancient Castle and to visit the weapon shop in Narshe. Recruiting Strago To re-recruit Strago in the World of Ruin, the player must speak to Strago at the base of the tower with Relm in the party. Climbing the Tower The tower is the tallest structure in the game with dozens of floors over four screens of staircases. All offensive commands, except Magic, are sealed, and unless Umaro is brought along, the party is limited to the use of spells and items in battle. Despite being a form of magic in-game, Strago's Lore skillset is disabled in this dungeon. The tower's enemies use magic of escalating strength depending on the enemy's "level" ranging from 10-90. Enemies of higher "level" appear with greater frequency as the player climbs higher. Some of the enemies have Auto-Reflect. All the enemies in the tower die when they run out of MP, and since they do nothing but cast spells, the player could use Rasp to speed up their magic consumption, or use Osmose to steal their MP to replenish their own instead of using an Ether. However, the higher level enemies have several thousand MP, making this strategy impractical. At the top lies the unique relic Soul of Thamasa, but taking it summons the cult to surround the party, with the cult's leader, the Magic Master, attacking the party. There are no save points in the tower, so if the player is defeated at any time while scaling it all their progress will be lost (including magic spells learned and found treasure). The Holy Dragon, one of the Eight Dragons, resides in one of the tower's treasure rooms. The first treasure room has a hidden switch in the wall to the right of the treasure chest. The switch reveals a second treasure room on the floor below, which contains Edgar's final Tool, the Air Anchor. Treasure *Air Anchor *Kagenui *Genji Shield *Force Armor *Soul of Thamasa *Safety Bit Monster Formations Tower Exterior *Level 10 Magic, Level 20 Magic *Level 10 Magic x2, Level 20 Magic *Level 10 Magic, Level 20 Magic, Level 30 Magic *Level 10 Magic x2, Level 30 Magic, Level 60 Magic *Level 20 Magic x2, Level 40 Magic *Level 30 Magic x3 *Level 40 Magic, Level 50 Magic, Level 60 Magic *Level 40 Magic, Level 50 Magic, Level 70 Magic *Level 50 Magic *Level 50 Magic, Level 70 Magic x2 *Level 60 Magic, Level 90 Magic *Level 80 Magic x2 *Level 80 Magic, Level 90 Magic *Level 90 Magic x2 *Magic Urn x2 *Magic Master (Boss) Treasure Rooms *Magic Urn x2 *Level 50 Magic *Level 90 Magic *Holy Dragon (Boss) Music "The Fanatics" is the background theme of the Cultists' Tower. It is an ominous theme with various chimes and later a deep male chorus humming. The TOSE rendition omits the deep male chorus and and instead replaces it with a vaguely female chorus. It also plays when the Returners confront Kefka at the top of his tower. Gallery Trivia *The tower is host to a small handful of glitches: **The party does not necessarily need to take the Soul of Thamasa to trigger the fight with Magic Master. Simply walking in front of the chest will activate the battle when they try to leave. **If a player were to open a door in the tower, and to have their gamma on their screen high enough, one would be able to see the background moving through the top half of the doorway. **When the player engages the Holy Dragon, the camera will move to where the dragon is, but after the battle, it will never move back. This is fixed by leaving and re-entering the room. Category:Final Fantasy VI Locations Category:Towers de:Sektierer-Turm ru:Башня Фанатиков